


Easier than I Thought

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://drcjsnider.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://drcjsnider.livejournal.com/"><b>drcjsnider</b></a> who asked for Rose/Scorpius. This pairing is new to me so I decided to challenge myself and write a drabble that was exactly 100 words. Hope you like it! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Easier than I Thought

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://drcjsnider.livejournal.com/profile)[**drcjsnider**](http://drcjsnider.livejournal.com/) who asked for Rose/Scorpius. This pairing is new to me so I decided to challenge myself and write a drabble that was exactly 100 words. Hope you like it! :D

They sat next to each other in 3rd year potions class for a month and a half before Scorpius finally worked up the nerve to say something to her. He felt his heart beating wildly in his chest as he turned to face her,

“Could I borrow a quill?”

She nodded enthusiastically, as if hoping he’d ask all along. She quickly retrieved a long and pristine white quill from her red and gold school bag, blushing when the tips of their fingers touched as she handed it to him.

“Thanks.” He smiled brightly.

He knew right then it was love.


End file.
